


The Maid of Winterfell

by MelodyMay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyMay/pseuds/MelodyMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally from my tumblr: Everyday she'd sing out her song of sorrow...and everyday he'd come looking for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maid of Winterfell

The blue winter roses were in full bloom. The pale blue flowers dotting the rolling hills of the north. The snow was finally beginning to melt, leaving muddy puddles and trickling streams behind. The northern village of Wintertown was bustling with early morning activity, merchants shouting to possible customers, the loud clanging of a hammer striking steel, the giggles of children as a traveler from the south told tales of dragons and maidens alike. 

The solemn faced boy strolled at a leisurely pace through crowded road. His dark grey eyes took in the many people surrounding him. He preferred the isolation of observing over the engaging in small talk his cousins all preferred. He found chatting tiring and difficult, favouring a polite nod over a smile and handshake.  
He lived with the great Stark family, who lived in a large house on Winterfell Hill. They'd taken custody of him when his mother, who was the sister of Eddard Stark, had been taken by the plague currently reaping the village. He'd never met his Uncle or his family, only hearing brief stories of his mother's childhood. He'd been completely perplexed at the sight of his uncles four children. 

There was Robb who was Auburn haired and good looking. He was several months older than Jon and had turned ten and six a fortnight ago. They got on well, both enjoying riding and hunting. Robb had introduced him to his friend, Theon Greyjoy. Jon had found the boy irritating and bigheaded, but dealt with him for Robbs sake.  
There were also Bran and Rickon who had taken a liking to Jon almost instantly. Often seeking him out to assist in their plots and schemes, picking him over Robb, much to Robb's annoyance. Like Robb they all favoured there mothers Auburn locks and dark blue eyes. 

Then there was Eddard Stark's only daughter, Arya. She was unlike any girl he ever met, preferring breeches to the long skirts often worn by young and old women alike. And unlike her brothers she had taken the Stark look, resembling her father. Jon had seen a few photos of his mother as a child, and while they were grey and blurred, he'd swear it was what Arya would look like in a few years. 

The children were a good bunch, all very patient and caring. The six wolf pups raised by the young children proved this true. Jon had been gifted his own pup at his arrival. He'd named his wolf Ghost due to his white fur and silent demeanor. The wolves all seemed to resemble the Stark children's personalities. Yet Jon had been very confused on introduction to Lady. She was the smallest of the pups and the best behaved, yet she didn't have a Stark child to reflect. The six wolves all tended to disappear during the day. The location they retreated to was unknown by the family. 

The Stark children all enjoyed his company and presence in the household, declaring he was an official Stark rather than Snow. His uncles wife, Catelyn, did not seem at all pleased by his being in her household. He'd heard plenty of heated arguments over how his uncle couldn't "replace what was lost". Jon simply avoided his Aunt at all costs. And that was why he was currently on his way to the meadow, Lysa Arryn or "crazy aunt Lysa" was visiting for the day. 

So as the sun finally broke from beneath the horizon Jon left the busy street and made his way onto the dew covered field. The hills of the North were always a safe haven for Jon, who took comfort in the quiet and peaceful isolation of them. He hiked to the top of the tall hill, stopping to catch his breath before continuing onto the next one. He trekked over two more hills before stopping at the fifth one, which bordered on to the Wolfswood. 

He took a seat on a fallen log on the edge of the woods, taking off his worn leather boots and relaxing. He pulled out his waterskin and took a long sip before wiping his mouth. The birds chirped loudly in the early morning light, creating a song that floated throughout the valley. Jon closed his eyes and took in the mesmerizing tune. 

He had started to doze off when another voice had joined the melody of the birds. The new voice was one of a young woman's, light and high. The voice was melodic and beautiful, yet haunting and sent a shiver down Jon's spine. The tune the girl sang was unlike one Jon had ever heard. As if in a trance Jon followed the voice into the Wolfswood.  
The voice grew louder as he walked deeper into the forest. The trees cast dark shadows over Jon as he followed the singing. 

Finally Jon saw a clearing up ahead. He crept up behind a tree as he heard the girl begin a new song. He was finally able to get a clear view of the girl. The young lady sat on a large rock, cross legged and with a queen like dignity. She held a batch of Winter Rose's in her hand that she skillfully wove into a crown, worthy of the loving beauty the mysterious girl possessed. 

The girl could have been no more than two years Jon's junior, making her most likely three and ten. She had long a long mane of Auburn hair, similar to the Stark boys, but lighter in colour. Jon could only see the side of her face but her beauty radiated off her. She was as pale as the melting snow and lovely as a princess. She continued to sing and Jon was finally able to catch her words. 

Hath any loved you well, down there,  
Summer or winter through?  
Down there, have you found any fair  
Laid in the grave with you?  
’s death’s long kiss a richer kiss  
Than mine was wont to be–  
Or have you gone to some far bliss  
And quite forgotten me? 

The words caught Jon in a trance, mesmerizing the young man. He only snapped back to focus when a dash of white fur caught his attention. Surrounding the rock the maiden sat upon was the six wolves of the Stark family. They were all far larger than the average wolf yet the girl showed no fear. They wagged there tails and gazed happily at the singing girl. Jon couldn't belive his eyes at the sight of where the wolves disappeared to daily. 

Jon moved to take a step closer and snapped a branch in the process. The sound was rather muffled beneath his boot, but the wolves all perked their ears at the noise. Noticing the wolves distraction the girl seized singing. With graceful movements the maiden set down her flower crown and slipped off the rock. 

Sucking in a breath Jon watched as the girl headed his way, closely followed by the direwolves. Ghost broke apart from his pack and raced up to Jon. Knowing he was unable to escape Jon lowered his body to greet the running wolf. Ghost nuzzled Jons palm and he stroked the great beasts white coat. 

"Hello Ghost." Jon murmured as the wolf affectionately licked his face. 

"Ghost," Jon looked up to see the mysterious maiden standing a little ways back. Up close he could now see she wore a long pale blue dress, with flower detailing on the collar. Her eyes were an even paler blue then the dress, resembling the colour of a winter rose. He stared open-mouthed at the northern beauty. She smiled politely as she spoke again "His name's Ghost?" 

"Aye." Jon closed his mouth, his cheeks turning red. The girls smile grew. She rearranged her skirt as she lowered herself onto the ground. 

"Come Ghost." She said, her voice as quiet as a whisper. The wolf obediently went to her stretched out hand. She stroked his muzzle before turning back to Jon. "I've been wondering what this one's name was." 

Jon stared at her quizzically for a second, "Pardon me asking, but do you know the others names?" 

She blinked her eyes and stared at the wolves behind her before turning back to Jon. "Oh yes, I've known them for quite some time. Lady found me first." 

"Found you?" 

"I was singing and she gifted me a visit, the rest of the wolves started following her after that."  
The girl giggled as Lady licked her fingertips. Her long locks shaking. She rose off the ground and Jon hurried to follow. Daintily brushing the nonexistent dirt on her dress, the girl turned her back to Jon and started walking back to the rock she had been perched on before. When she noticed Jon's hesitance to follow she waved him forward with a small flick of her wrist. 

The maid returned to her rock, as Jon joined the wolves on the ground. He watched as she sat upon the stone as though it was a throne, placing the flower crown upon her head to complete the look of a winter queen. 

"What do they call you?" The winter queen asked, a smile playing on her lips. 

"Jon, Jon Snow," He answered with a nod of his head, "and you? My lady?" 

The girl let out a giggle as she once again slid off her rock. Jon rose to his feet as she stood in front of him. He towered a head over her. She bowed down in a curtsy, staring at Jon. He followed her curtsy with a bow of his own. Letting out another giggle, she returned to a formal stance. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jon Snow, my name is Alayne."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon Snow meets with the mysterious maiden, Alayne, nearly everyday. Slipping away from his adoptive siblings on a regular basis. There attempts to follow him are foiled by his Aunts words of discouragement. So as he meets with Alayne he discovers an odd resemblance between her and his Aunt. 

Her hair is fairer copper then his aunts, and her eyes several shade to light. But her high cheekbones and petal pink lips resemble a younger, and daresay more beautiful, Catelyn Tully. The Stark boys all had there mothers colouring yet there was a darkness to there look that so resembled the solemn faced Ned Stark. Alayne was completely devoid of the Starks dark looks, all light and fair skin. 

The Tully colouring caused a small amount of distress. Not enjoying the thought of harboring a secret relationship, even one that was completely platonic, with one of Catelyn Stark's family members. If he thought she detested him now he could not even fathom the disdain she'd hold to him if she we're revealed to be related to Alayne. 

But her eyes were to pale a blue and her hair a copper over Auburn. But her eyes favoured a more almond shape, considerably different to Catelyn's large round eyes. She was no way a part of the Tully brood. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was on the eve of his name day that he saw the resemblance. The Stark children and him were telling tall tales of Knights and maidens. When Arya jokingly tucked a blue winter rose into her hair, claiming she could be the maiden and her own knight. 

The rose tickled the edge of her almond shaped eye and he was immensely reminded of Alaynes soft blue eyes. Arya's were of the Starks known grey and her lashes were darker then Alayne's. But the shape was identical. And with her eyes crinkling as she laughed Jon once again felt uneasy about Alayne's strange beauty. 

When it came to his turn to spin a tale, he chose a retelling of his and Alayne's meeting. Describing a mysterious lost Princess, who grew in the woods. The maiden was able to communicate with the forest and everyday the forces of nature gathered to hear her haunting songs of heartbreak and loss. Until one day a knight was lured into the forest. Among seeing the Princess he became infatuated with her and came to her everyday. When he asked for her name she replied with "Lady Jonquil". Though that was not her name. For her true name would reveal secrets that even the shadows of the trees didn't know. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Robb insisted on following Jon even to the complaint of his mother, Jon wasn't sure what to do. But after Robbs persistent pestering Jon obliged. Leading his cousin to his and Alayne's meeting spot. Through the hills and trees the boys walked to meet the maiden. When they reached the clearing Jon spotted Alayne, as per usual, perched on her rock surrounded by the wolves. The two boys had taken sight of her for less than a second when she whipped around and spotted Robb. But before they could even get a full view of her she ran. Jon let out a shout but Alayne kept running. Leaving Jon alone with six direwolves and Robb, who looked like he just saw a ghost. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robb did not ask to meet the maid again. Something at the sight of her had shook him. The other children's recent curiosity of Jon's daily disappearance suddenly dwindled to next to nothing. Jon assumed they feared whatever it was that caused Robb distress. He'd never known Arya to fear anything. 

On his way to Alayne he passes Bran and Rickons shared room. At the murmur of hushed voices he stops to listen. What he thought would be bickering between the two youngins was actually a heated debate between all the children. He only caught the name "Sansa" before continuing on his way. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crisp leaves crunch beneath his feet as he hikes through the hushed woods. The now brisk Autumn breeze whips at his face, blowing his dark curls. The sweet voice of the Winter Queen soon whistled alongside the wind. Jon hurried his pace at the soothing sound of Alayne's voice. He neared the clearing as she reached the climax of her song. Her voice rising and falling creating a symphony of notes. 

What soft enamoring of sleep  
Hath you in some soft way?  
What charmed death holdeth you with deep  
Strange lure by night and day?  
A little space below the grass,  
Our of the sun and shade;  
But worlds away from me, alas,  
Down there where you are laid. 

As her voice trailed off, Jon broke into the clearing. He bore a grin so large and odd for his usual solemn face. He let out a chorus of applause as the waiting wolves beat there wagging tails. Alayne smiled brightly as she waved and bowed to a nonexistent audience. Her white fur cloak trailed behind her as she neared Jon. 

"Hello Jon." Alayne said with a easy smile. Her eyelashes fluttering. Her skin was white as snow, seemingly unbothered by the harsh cold of the wind which had painted Jons's cheeks pink. 

Jon gave a dutiful bow to his Winter Queen as she let out a giggle. "Hello Alayne." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I think I love you." Jon blurted one day. Winter had finally come, coating the land in a white blanket. Alayne sat upon her snow coated rock. Her hair was sprinkled with snowflakes. The white cloak almost blending in with the snow. With her snow covered hair, fair skin and white cloak, Alayne looked more a spirit of the woods rather than a Queen. 

The second the words left Jon, he smothered his mouth with his gloved hands. Alayne peered at him thoughtfully and Jon prepared for rejection. When Alayne slid off her rock and began to walk away his heart dropped. But before she could disappear into the trees she turned back to face him. 

"And I you, meet me tomorrow Jon Snow." 

If Jon had not been so happy he might have noticed the lack of footprints left behind by Alayne. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He was nearly giddy as he left the house. His family cast wary looks at his out of character joy. With warnings to stay away from ice, he went on his way. His walk felt like it took a lifetime, the anticipation and nervousness of meeting with Alayne rivaling that of man walking to his death. 

He nearly ran when he got a glimpse of Alayne's copper tresses. As usual she slipped off her rock when he approached. He bowed as she curtsied. 

"Follow me Jon Snow." With a swish of her cloak she turned towards the trees and lead him deeper into the forest. She made no move to continue the conversation, simply making her way around the trees. 

They walked for some time, every attempt that Jon made to spoke she'd simply hush him with a simple "we're almost there Jon." 

When the maiden finally ceased walking Jon discovered they were in another clearing. A fallen tree dipped into a frozen pond. The white bark of the tree was nearly invisible against the snow. The red leaves peaked through the cover of white 

Alayne made her way to the fallen weirwood, taking a seat before facing him. With a nod of her head he took a seat next to her on the log. Taking her silence as permission to speak, he turned his body towards her. 

"I'm sure in my words when I say I love you Alayne." Jon spoke with little hesitance. Alayne smiled at him though by the trembling of her fingers she seemed nervous. 

"Would you make a vow for me Jon?" She asked with a voice as gentle as a butterfly. 

"I'd do anything for you my lady." 

"Vow to never leave me." Jon was taken aback by the odd request. He'd been prepared to vow his faith and honor would be hers and hers alone, yet he hadn't expected to been asked such a easy question. 

"Never." 

"From this day until your last day." She declared. Her face bearing a familiar solemn look. 

"From this day until my last day." He vowed, hand over his heart. 

At his words Alaynes serious face broke into a huge grin that Jon quickly responded with, with his own. They sat there beaming at each other, completely absorbed in each other's eyes. His eyes flickered down to her petal pink lips. He glanced back up to see her staring intensely at him. As they both leaned in, lips almost touching, an icy cold shot up Jon's back. 

He cursed as he leapt up from the fallen tree, his wet hair spraying drops around him a he shook it. Above where he currently sat, large icicles dripped down in fat drops. Alayne let out a loud laugh at his shout. He scowled at the icicle for causing such a disturbance. As he looked back to Alayne he noticed she had disappeared. 

"Alayne-" His face met contact with a snowball that had come from nowhere. Spitting out the cold snow he spotted a giggling Alayne crouched down in the snow. Her hands molded snow together to create another ball. As she tossed the ball in his direction he shot for cover under a rock. 

They went back and fourth, throwing snowballs at each other, hiding and dodging each other's attempted attacks. No matter how many balls hit Alayne nothing caused her to falter. While Jon became sloppy with fatigue and silliness, she remained graceful and energetic. Jon had been tired and laughing at Alayne's snow covered head when he stumbled onto the pond. 

He continued to laugh only faltering when Alayne's face lost all of it's previous joy. He ceased laughing completely when he heard the low rumbling noise of ice breaking. Below him he saw a crack of ice splitting straight through half of the pond. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stay off the ice." 

"Don't venture onto the frozen ponds m'boy." 

"You mustn't go on the ice." 

"Please Jon." 

For a family so fond of winter Jon could not understand their fear of ice. From his first winter with the Starks he'd been given the same warning many times. He had assumed the fear was born through northern tales of monster made of ice and sea monsters. Scaring the northerners to never set foot on ice. 

But when he'd been a boy of four and ten, he'd been trifling through a wardrobe to find Bran's saddle. He'd come across four pairs of skates and one lone skate, clearly meant for children. The four pair of skates were made of plain brown leather and lined with grey fur. Yet the last lone skate had snowflakes stitched onto the leather and the fur was white rather than grey. It was unmistakably a girls skate. 

It couldn't have been Arya's for the shoe was to small for the girls long narrow foot. And Arya would never be caught in a shoe adorned with stitching. A photo album was in a box behind the skates, but before he had been able to get a glimpse, Aunt Catelyn had demanded to know why he was looking through the wardrobe. He quickly scurried away, the skates and photos forgotten.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He could barely feel the wetness of the water. No, all he could feel was painstaking coldness consuming his legs. His torso remained on a chunk of the cracked ice. His legs dangled in the water. His feet touched no ground, leaving the depths of the pond unknown. Despite the danger looming over his head Jon remained calm. He remembered his Uncle's words. 

"You must always stay calm, panicking will get you killed" 

But while he remained calm, Alayne's panic was clear. She had screamed at the first crack of the ice. She now ran around in a flurry of panic trying to find a way to get to Jon. No branch long enough and no part of the ice whole enough. Yet she would not slow her attempts for help. Tears were freezing to her cheeks and her hair caught in branches as she searched. Jon watched from the pond, his thoughts and movements, dulled and slow. 

"Alayne." His voice was surprisingly smooth and calm despite the situation. She turned her tear stained cheeks to face him. "stop sweetling, I'm not getting out." 

"No Jon, I-I'll get you out." Her voice broke as she spoke, betraying her. The seriousness of the situation both dawned on them then. As Alayne collapsed to her hands and knees, Jon slipped an inch more into the icy pond. 

"This isn't your fault Alayne." His words were hurried as he could not waste any time. "Find my uncle and tell him what happened, his name is Eddard Stark and he-."  
Jon was swiftly cut off by Alayne's anguished wails. 

"H-he was right, Father was right. He told me to never go to the I-ice alone. R-Robb tried to sto-stop me, even Arya knew better." 

"Alayne, I can’t understand you sweetling." The blood was rushing in Jon's head and mixed with her wails Alayne was not understandable. 

"I lov- I love you Jon. Not like him, I never loved him. He brought me to-to this p-pond and he-he....And now I have brought you an-and I'm go-going to lose you." 

"Alayne!" Jon yelled ou at his body sunk deeper into the water. His feet continued to dangle, confirming his fears that the water was to deep. 

"Ple-please Jon." Alaynes voice was hushed yet it had a demanding tone to it, as if she were telling him he wasn’t allowed to let go. So Jon gripped the ice harder willing his upper torso to remain above water. 

"Know I love you, know I wanted more than this for us." Jon's entire body was numb, he could no longer feel the chilled water. 

"Jon I-." Whatever Alayne had been going to say was cut off by her and Jons combined screams. It almost appeared as if it happened in slow motion. The ice beneath Jon finally gave in to his weight. It cracked, sending his arms into a frenzy as he struggled to stay out of the water. Alayne dove for him, stretching out her hand as she reached for him. She slid towards the ice closer to him until she was on the edge of the ice, arm extended over the water. Jon propelled his body towards her and aimed to throw his hand to meet hers. But where there hands should have met and clasped together, he was greeted with nothing but air. 

So as he watched his hand pass through Alayne's fingers his body sunk to the bottom. He sunk slowly as if he were pushing through the water to meet the bottom. His vision blurred as he watched Alayne's copper hair disappeared. 

It was then he realized, he was dying. In a pond, sinking away from his lady love. Family unknowing of his whereabouts or his fate. Soon joining the mother he had loved dearly. It was all horribly tragic he thought. It would make a lovely song, he thought as he caught sight of a single skate lined with fur and adorned with snowflakes. It was very tragic indeed.


End file.
